


T is for Tal-Vashoth [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cultural Differences, Dorian Pavus Qunari Language Instructor, Established Relationship, Humor, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mage Ducks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Qunari Culture and Customs, Qunlat Isn't Pro-Drop, Scent Marking, Tal-Vashoth Hippies, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of qunari seek refuge at Skyhold, and Dorian's life gets wildly out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Tal-Vashoth [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [T is for Tal-Vashoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563423) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/T%20is%20for%20Talvashoth.mp3) | 40:26 | 37.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/t-is-for-tal-vashoth) |  |   
  
### Music

_Journey to Skyhold _by Trevor Morris__

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and sabinelagrande for blanket permission!


End file.
